I'm coming home
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: what would you do, when your in a strange place, a strange world all together, and your terror twin sisters came with you, I don't know about you but I'm freaking out here. *Sorry up for adoption, i just don't feel it anymore you know?*
1. Chapter 1

~ hey guys I hope you like this fan fiction, as well as my hunger games, don't worry I'm still doing the others I'm just doing others, so expect slow updates~ don't kill me~ also I know I do a lot of time-travel/different dimensions but that's just me~ review~

~pov~

It was a matter of time, I new something was going to happen because, when those two wolfs in sheep's skins get that look on there face, its all over run for cover, I new they'd get in trouble, a disaster, and I would be the one to clean up there mess, as I all was do but this time, if I don't kill them someone else would, and I hope that person is me.

~skylar pov~

Skylar get in here….skylar sweep the kitchen… Lois get in here and clean the dishes….. Lolita….. Where's my lemonade…. That would be my loving mother and two evil step sisters, and my name is skylar palafox, I'm the oldest of my biological siblings Lois and Lolita, are two little demon twins but I love them, but id never say admit it.

And as I was saying my father died when I was fifteen, and my siblings were both thirteen and we were stuck her with the wicked witch of the waste, aka our mother then she remarried a fat guy with two even fatter daughters, and we were forced into a happily never after, one more year till I'm an legal adult, move out along with the terror twins and then will get our own happily after, but for now I'll settle for being seventeen on this day: 3-3-14.

COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS…..angelica screams came from the living room, of course I have to live into today, walking into living room I saw a hilarious sight, Lois had one of angelica's dresses, and was standing victoriously on the opposite side of the coach, while angelica was under the coach being sat on by Lolita who was on top of the coach, MOTHER, MOTHER… angelica's whales rang out, and of course mommy dearest came stomping into the living room, saw the whole scene, GET OFF HER" mommy dearest screamed, making Lois drop the dress and Lolita get off the coach, UP TO YOUR ROOM I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES" she screamed at them helping the fat.. I mean praises angel up, I followed the little rug-a-muffins to our room, yep a shared room no separate, the praise's ones need them for them self's.

Slamming the door after Lois made sure I was in, Lolita threw herself on the lower bunk, of the bunk bed, so what did you two do this time" I said pushing a piece of black hair out of my eyes, yes black hair, brown eyes, white skin I'm rambling I should stop.

Lolita held up a finger at Lois, who took the hint that she should explain, well the fat cow started flaunting her new dress around, we though it would be funny if we helped her lose a few pounds to fit into the thing" she said. Lois all ways been the more leveled headed of the two, but not by much.

Giving a sign …. I started to chuckle weakly, taking that as a good thing Lois and Lolita started to explain to meet how they wanted to build a modeled boat, I just shacked my head at there antic… time seemed to fly by, before we new it was getting dark and time for the terror twins bedtime, Awe cant we stay up a bit more" lois and Lolita said in unison they new I hated that, and that's why they did it.

No" I said in a firm voice, but when I looked into there puckered faces, I new I had to make up for it.

Fine each get to ask me for something" I said, this is how each night went, they do what I say and I do what they want, lois wasted no time, Sing" she squalled and I agreed ~dream by Priscilla ahn~

~I was a little girl~

Alone in my little world

Who dreamed of a little home for me?

I played pretend between the trees,

And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,

And laughed in my pretty bed of green.

I had a dream

That I could fly

From the highest swing.

I had a dream.

Long walks in the dark

Through woods grown behind the park,

I asked god who I'm supposed to be.

The stars smile down at me, gods answered in silent reverie.

I said a prayer and fell asleep.

I had a dream

That I could fly from the highest tree I had a dream~

The twins signed in a calmly fashion, My turn my turn" Lolita said reaching over to her book shelf, and handing me one of her beloved positions, "lord of the rings" I read aloud, no not that one again" lois groined, it was true they read this book about every night since age twelve, but it was like a tradition and you cant break a tradition.

All right settle down you two" I chuckled, settling them down, as I cracked open the book something was off and I knew it, the pages glowed and me along with it, I panicked and I panicked even more when the twins hands got stuck, trying to pull the book a way from me, WHATS GOING ON" the twins yelled in unions, this time I wasn't anode by this time to much terror going through the body you know.

We were whisked away, and found ourselves clouting the book as we freefall to our deaths, WHATS HAPPENING" lois voice could be heard, along with Lolita's sobs I didn't have the words to comfort them cause I myself couldn't understand, slowly our descent slowed as we found ourselves in a forest, were are we" lois said out loud, I don't know" I replied back not facing them, check this out Lolita voice cut into my marveling.

Walking towards her hunched form, she handed me a pieces of paper behind her back.

TO THOSE WHO READ THIS, A GREAT DESTINY AWAITS YOU

FINED THE ONE WHO BARES THE RING, YOUR PATH LIES WITH HIM, CHANGES MAY COME BUT I KNOW YOU WILL SCEECED.

Changes may come" I read aloud again, wondering what that means, what does that mean" I said looking towards the twin….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. I screamed looking at my two human sisters, turned hobbit they were so short I could laugh, that is if they didn't scream at each other, then screamed at me, WHAT HAPPENED TO US" the twins screamed, the they started to scream at me and clutched each other, WHAT" I screamed, they pointed at my face, and me running a hand over it I didn't feel any different, that is till I reached my ears, instead of the smooth roundness they wore pointed at the to, and I felt taller and more lean, and I could hear more and see a far distances.

We spent a good time just screaming then eventual calmed down, so what do we do know" lois asked sitting down, why don't we look in that bag over there" suggested Lolita, bag what bag" me and lois said in unison "I really hate doing that" she pointed a green duffle bag that easily blended into the scenery, as we opened it we found:

1: Bow with twelve Bowen arrows.

3: cloaks

2: hobbit sized armor

2: small crescent shaped knifes

Enough clothes to last us two years and the thing we need most to survive no food or water.

You two stay here" I said slinging the bow over my shoulder, looking over my solder I yelled "DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE" and I disappeared deep into the forest, and not even five-miles I heard a booming sound behind me and the only thing that was on my mind was, how many was to dismember them limb from limb.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Ya second chapter~ hope you like~ look at other fan fictions of mine~ review~ eat pie .

When I was younger, I new my sisters were a handful, they hide things, still from others, play pranks the normal trouble making stuff kids of there age does. But there's limits, such as blowing half the forests Is definitely on that list.

But when there threatened like they are. By a group of bowmen elf's, ya that's going to far.

Ok, ok." put away the pointy objects elf's" I said, pushing my way through to stand with the knuckleheads.

Let's all take deep breaths, and calmly discusses the matter. With out the whole weapons drawn" I said calmly, well as calm as I could get.

You blew up our forest" the head elf said.

And were very sorry. About that, aren't we girls" I said, flashing a glare in there direction.

Yes very, very sorry" the twins recited at the same time. (did I mention I really hated that?)

See we apologues Ted, so will be on our way now" I said trying to walk around them, to no avail.

You're not getting off so easily" said the led elf. And why not" I said back. We said sorry, it was an accident" Lois said in defense.

An accident you say" the head elf said, holding a Chernobyl plant. When heated it explodes" I thought, wincing.

Well yes" I said, trying to pull thought this…. Um confrontation you might say.

What's it to you, what we do and don't do" said Lois, whom I glared at, and she stayed quiet with a huff.

The led elf straightened. I'm thranduil, king of the woodland realm. Oh crap, many thought were going threw my head, manly a way to get us out of this situation.

But it seemed I didn't have to.

Cause right as we learned he was the king.

RUN FOR IT" Lois screamed, and we all bolted.

But unfortunately for us, they started to pursue us, and they were gaining to.

I blamed Lois and Lolita's short legs.

Were not going to out run them" Lolita said, out of breath.

Ya but maybe we could trick them" Lois said, getting close to Lolita hoping the pursuers wouldn't hear.

What's the plan" Lolita said a devilish grin on her face.

Lois and Lolita grabbed skylar's arms, one on each arm.

They ran around a big tree, and as they hoped the pursuers followed.

Around and around they went, getting very dizzy each time they went around, one of them would disappear, till finally the elf's stopped. There pray gone and started in a direction they might have gone.

But up high in the tree, was three girls turned elf, and hobbits.

Well that went well" said lois, which she got a glare from skylar and her twin.

As they descended from there hiding place they forged on, into the unknown once again.


	3. Chapter 3

~ok, ok here is the chapter hope you like chapter 3 of I'm coming home. Review, mere888, and EYE ON YOU FRANCE. Also I do have seizure's as well when I was a baby I had fever seizure's and never had them again till 9/11/ 2013. so don't go dicing those with seizures we cant control them. And we're not crazy or dumb, there kind of like a panic attack in a way. How it is with me, I don't know anything before, during or after I have them. I black out, I go into the fetal position. With clenched teeth that if my tongue was in the way I could bite it off (glade I haven't yet, but came close a couple of times) my eyes roll back, and I really don't know what else. Also I have memory loss because of it, when I first started on 9/11 I woke up three times thinking I was back in elementary school, then 6 grade, then 8th. I'm a sophomore in high-school! So you just learned something new!

Also I cannot tell pippin or merry apart till later on (you know when they say there names and all?)

"Are we there yet? no. "Are we there yet? No. "Are we there now? Why yes we are! Really! **NO!**

Your mean skylar" Lolita said, puffing her cheeks out. And crossing her arms.

That's what I get paid for" skylar replied back, as they walked on.

You don't get paid at all" Lois says from behind there small group.

See I'm doing it for free, out of the goodness of my heart" skylar said sarcastically.

Skylar…do-you know what happened to us I-mean why we're here" little Lolita asked shyly. It's not any of our faults that we're here really; it's just that we are. Also we're suited up as two hobbits and an elf with pointy ears.

Are we ever going to get there" whined the twins in sink, I believe they did that just to annoy me? before I lose it get composure" I kept thinking to myself. As stupid questions kept flying out of there mouths in sink.

Do you think we can rest yet" Lois being the complainer she is whined, I turned sharply. But as I got a closer look the two of them looked exhorted, I mentally scowled at myself. For 1) there just kids 2) there hobbit kids (I think?) and 3) there short.

Taking a look around our beaten worn out dirt road, I gave a disgruntle grunt. It would have to do for now.

Fine well wait here for a few minutes, then we can carry on" I stated, and scowled at there puckered sewer face's.

But we're hungry" the whined again together (did I mention I hated that) I swore a vain popped onto my forehead. But I couldn't lecture them, tumbling down the side of a sloped cliff. Landing smack dab on top of us. I silently cursed them, having the heavier two, while the girls had one each. But I guess I got easier seeing as they weren't very big, but I fear Lois or Lolita broke something.

I think I broke something" a little boy said, pulling out a carrot. Who was sitting on lois.

"CAN** YOU BLOODY GET OFF OF ME**" Lois yelled out, as she pushed the little boy off her a little too forcefully.

"**THAT GOES FOR ME TO YOU IDIOT**" Lolita hollered, yanking the other boy off her as well. I to gently push them off of me, as I held out a hand for them to take. But I instantly froze the Frodo the barer of the ring fell on top of me, along with his gardener Sam.

I put away my shock for the moment as Frodo took my hand, I then offered Sam who to accepted the help up. I looked towards Lois and Lolita who were dusting themselves off giving foul looks towards the other two how were? Merrier or Philippe something like that.

Now what are you three lovely ladies off to?" the taller of the two almost identical hobbits asked, standing a little to close to Lolita for my taste. And the expression of embarrassment and discomfort means she must have noticed to.

I don't see how—I quickly clamped a hand over Lois's mouth silencing her.

We're headed towards the prancing pony, and you?" I stated, and gasped as I removed my hand away from Lois seeing as she licked it. I sent a death glare that said "you're lucky you're my sister."

Really, that's exactly the way we're headed isn't it pippin" the boy that stood to close to Lolita asked.

Why yes merry, I believe so" the hobbit named pippin said.

Why don't you join us?" pippin said, walking around Lois who looked ready to spring on him at any moment.

For protection, there's danger's out here you know?" merry said, slinging an arm around Lolita who simply picked up one of his fingers, and slung the arm off of her.

Pippin, merry" Sam began to warn, but I knew that was the best way to get into things.

That would save us time, seeing as we have no idea where it is" I said, Lois and Lolita gave me bewildered looks.

But—Sam was cut off with merry saying it was a great idea.

Hey look there's some mushrooms" Lolita absentmindedly said, pointing to a group of them. Sam, merry and pippin dived for them like little bees are to flowers.

I looked forward to Frodo who has that unsettled look on his face as he stared down the road.

I think we should get off the road" Frodo suggested, looking down towards the group of hobbits. Lolita decided to help with the mushrooms and Lois was at my side.

Me and Lois shared a look, as I gently pride Lolita way from the mushroom crazed male hobbits.

Screeching of the wind could be heard as the wind twirled the leaves around, as lois and Lolita held tight to me.

"**Get off the road, quick**" Frodo said, as I pushed Lois and Lolita forward. the hobbits trailing behind.

I pushed them into hollowed out roots, letting merry, pippin, Sam and Frodo in as I decided to hid behind the tree itself, Lois and Lolita held on tightly to one another. As the other three which where, Sam, pippin and merry looked over there stash of mushrooms.

The sounding of hoofs set me on edge. I could see the others tense up, same as me. My séances were on high alert, as the black rider lingered.

It scared the crap out of me when it jumped off its horse. It crouched down leaning over the little enclosed space in the tree roots. I pressed harder into the tree, the bark sticking painfully into my back and legs. But I didn't protect as it saved me from my form being seen.

Bugs and things where crawling out into the hollow long, Lolita looked panicked. She was never good with bugs. When a brown recluse crawled onto her shoulder, she looked ready to cry or faint.

I mentally cursed which quickly became a sigh of relief as Lois flicked it off of her.

In the corner of my eye I could see Frodo in a type of trance, his eyes half rolling into the back of his head kind of like a seizure that Lolita used to have when she was a child. But hers where fever seizure's that only happen when she had a high fever. Then slowly his hand with the ring made towards his left hand finger, I stared at Sam willing him to stop him, and thankfully he did.

Lois then yanked on the bag of mushrooms from merry's grip and through them across from me. The black rider quickly surged toward the sound. I quickly ran forwards after Lois and Lolita and the others; a protesting Lois was being pulled by pippin as Lolita looked too scared to fight off merry.

We ran down a grassy hill, with scrubs and things getting in the way. Finally they stopped; Lois yanked her arm away from pippin, as Lolita just sat there in disbelief.

"What was that?" merry panted, Lolita stuck like glue to his side.

I stood next to Sam and Lois, as pippin was next to Lois and merry as we all looked towards Frodo who was staring down at his ring.

I didn't see a big deal in it, it's just a ring? As I looked towards Lois I seen a look in her eye that I haven't before as she stared at the ring. I would have to keep an eye on her.

I believe we must be going" Lois said, getting up.

Going so soon" pippin said, standing up quickly.

We have to get to prancing pony, remember?" Lois helped Lolita up, who was slowly coming around.

Oh, why yes" merry said, sharing a look with pippin. Know what can that be about?

Your still coming with us" Sam asked his expression very humorous.

We girls, braver then all men don't you know?" Lois and Lolita said together in sink (man I hate that)

Besides, a guy in a black cloak don't scare us" Lois said, flickering her hand in a dismissing fashion.

Ya sure" merry said, as pippin chuckled.

Now, who are you" merry asked, and for the first time they didn't even know who we were, but we knew them.

Guess" Lois and Lolita said, in sink (still hate that)

Hum…what do you think pippin? I don't know merry? Maybe harmony or bertha.

Harmony? Bertha? The twins said in disused.

My name is lois" Lois held her head high in the air.

And mine is Lolita" as she slimed an arm over Lois's shoulders.

Ours is Merry and the amazing pippin! No I'm the amazing one. No I'm better" the two hobbits got into an argument about which was more amazing as we walked.

My name is skylar palafox" I introduced myself to Frodo.

Frodo Baggins" he said, as he nodded his head at me.

And who are you noble sir" I asked Sam, who blushed to the tips of his ears.

s-Sam gamgee maim" he said, not meeting my eye.

Well it's very nice to meet you" I smiled as he blushed deeper.

Night began to fall, and the arguing behind me hasn't let up. I was ready to go back there and sew up there mouths. But as I turned around merry and pippin were pulling my sister's behind a clump of trees, and I was motioned by Sam to do the same.

I caught Lois pecking from behind her tree, and I shoot her a glare that she didn't see. But pippin was there to pull her back in close behind the tree. Which ended up him being gabbed in the ribs.

The black rider's ride by. For the moment it was gone.

Anything" pippin asked, still holding onto Lois but not to close this time.

"No. nothing" was the reply.

What is going on?

We regrouped, staying quiet incase they come back.

That black rider was looking for something… or someone…Frodo? Merry asked, coming to Frodo's side as he left Lolita with me.

Get down" Sam said loud enough for us to hear, as we got down I had to lay down seeing as I was mush taller then them.

"I have to leave the shire" Frodo whispered, as we slowly stood up. "the four of us—uh-hum lois was very discreet when it came to correcting someone.

The seven of us must get to bree." He corrected himself, as Lois gave an approved nod.

Right, buckleberry ferry" merry confirmed, I wondered how he could be so calm at the moment.

Follow me" merry motioned us through the woods, Lolita sticking close to him while I stick close behind with Lois at my side and Sam on the other.

We then came to a path, the ferry was right ahead, well that is until another black rider popped out of nowhere. This is just like the movie—never mined.

It separated us from not only Frodo but one of my little demons Lois, but with Sam's firm grip I was forced forwards towards the boat.

I was safely on, but I couldn't enjoy this sense of peace. Seeing as one of my rag-a-muffins was missing.

Run" pippin yelled towards them, as I seen them pop up.

Come on lois, put some speed into it" Lolita yelled from my side.

Come on, you can do it" my voice carried fear.

They ran down the dock, Frodo pulling along a very frightened Lois. Come on" Sam yelled, making a come here hand movement.

Frodo pushed Lois in front of him; she came jumping into my arms. Frodo narrowly escaped, as we sailed off.

How far to the nearest crossing" Frodo asked, looking to ware the dark rider that chased us grouped together with more. I held on tight to a frightened Lois who was trying not to cry, as I stroked her hair, and Lolita rubbed her back.

Brandywine bridge, twenty miles" merry said, taking a hold of the paddle.

I think I should do that, being taller and all" I said, taking the paddle from him and rubbing his hair in a joking manner.

Merry gave a nod, and with a slight smile came to sit next to Lolita.

So got a boyfriend" he asked, Lolita looked fluster. Taking a paddle I whacked him in the back, making him give a slight yelp. Turning around I acted innocent while paddling as I heard my siblings giggle.

Finally after loads of complaints and not just from Lolita or Lois, we made it to the west gate of bree.

I gave a firm knock as a small window whole (I don't know what you call them) opened, a man that didn't look very nice asked "what do you want"

Well that's a very nice way to great a person" I could hear lois mutter, as she and Lolita, pippin and merry all shared a little laugh.

We're heading for the prancing pony" Frodo said, the mans eyes looked big as he opened a second hatch, this time the height of a hobbit.

"Six hobbits and an elf! What brings you to bree!" so he recognized me as an elf, what could have given it away…the ears.

We wish to stay at the inn duo" Lois said, as if the man was stupid. The man raised an eyebrow, but luckily Frodo covered for Lois's rudeness.

Our business is our own" he said, as the latch closed, and the door creaked open.

Alright I meant no offence; it's my job to ask questions after nightfall. He allowed us inside, and we very much thanked him.

There's strange folk abroad, can't be too careful. And I knew what he was saying was true.

The streets were a cruel place, being pushed around and all. Merry was purposely pushed to the ground. But I think Lolita's form of revenge was a little over board with stealing his money…but I believe we needed it more. And he was rude.

The prancing pony was that of a bar, the kind of warmly kind in a way. But one look at Lolita and Lois confirmed my suspicion of there evil thoughts.

Excuse me sir" Lois asked nicely from below, as a man looked down at her his gaze softened. What did I tell you wolfs in sheep's clothing.

Good evening little masters! If your seeking accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit and human (here he looked at me) sized rooms available Mr. uh—

Underhill, my name is Underhill" Frodo lied.

" " the man said, without another thought.

We're friends Gandalf the grey. Can you tell him we've arrived" Frodo asked, I felt sorry for him at this point.

"Gandalf. Gandalf" the man seemed to be thinking.

"ohhh..yes" I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat, not seen him for six months" and that is the sad part.

"I hope you liked this chapter there are going to be really slow updates (but I'll try) and I really, really hope you review as well as follow and favorite and I GOT MY EYE oN You FRANcE " please review~


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter 4 in the lord of the rings trilogy (my version anyway…) I'd like to thank those that have stuck with my forever balance of juggling more then one fanfcitions. And I will update soon…maybe on others…mere888 is a good author along with **I GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE**…thank you for reading and review. **5 views from FRANCE…but no review…STILL GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE.**

We are three sisters  
Three sisters are we  
I love each of you,  
And I know you love me

We're not always together,  
Life sometimes keeps us apart.  
But we're never separated  
we're in each other's heart.

Now I know we've had our troubles,  
But we always get thru.  
The real message is you love me,  
And I also love you.

We have had lots of good times  
That we'll never forget  
Sometimes we worry  
And sometimes we fret

But if God ever gave me  
Something special you see,  
It might have been the blessing of,  
Three sisters are we.

The Lord above has gave me lots  
Of happiness and glee  
But the most special thing he did was  
Make us sisters, all three. 

"For a reason unknown to me, I find myself in a cavern. Filled with drunken men. While my sisters whine about drinking, which I keep telling them no! And merry and pippin aren't helping anyone.

"Common just a sip won't hurt any" pippin says from across from Lois, my anger raised at the hopeful looks the twins were giving me.

A gave a slight nod, giving in." Just one, and you have to share" I yelled after them as they hopped up and ran for it.

"What do we do know?" Frodo asked to no one in particular.

"All you can do is wait, things have a way of turning out alright. Even if they don't seem like it" I say getting questioning looks.

"Get out of our way" I could hear Lois and Lolita's voices accompanied by merry's, making there way back to us.

My eyes widened to see them with a pint each, and filled to the brim no duet.

"What is that" pippin asked, eyeing each cup in turn. As my face flushed red.

"This my friend, is a pint" merry said, as I glared heavily at my little sisters. Each taking long gulps, Lolita looked a little disgusted. But kept drinking not wanting to be out shown by her twin.

"I'm getting one" pippin quickly got up and scampered towards the bar. As same called after him saying "he already had a whole half already" I was amused but quickly swiped the twins glasses away, watching as they tried to reach over for them.

But being young and a hobbit there arms didn't reach.

"Your evil" Lois said.

And no fair" Lolita copied her. As the three male hobbits looked on amused.

"That's what I get _paid _for" I replied like I did last time.

"You don't get _paid _at all" they sassed back in sink (still hate that) as a vein popped out on my forehead.

"I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart" mimicking them.

"You three are very strange! What brought two hobbits and an elf together, in the first place, and what are you doing here?" merry asked, as the other two looked curios as well.

"You know, living together like sisters practically."

"And a very magical book" Lolita copied Lois.

"And a little bit of falling, owe and get quashed on by two fat hobbits" Lois continued, making merry's ears turn pink.

"And ending up here" they finished in sink again…I'll kill them later…

"that fellows done nothing' but staring at us since we got here" Sam whispered, looking shifty eyed from our little group.

I turned my gaze towards him, in the dark corner hidden by his hood. He was Aragorn, the king of something? He's trust worthy but looking at him like I'm doing, he's quit scary.

"Must because of my good looks" Lois joked, setting the group of trouble makers off, into little fits of laughter.

"Frodo didn't seem to take that as an answer, I glanced back once or twice before getting the bartenders attention.

"excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?' Frodo questioned, as the bartender looked where he gestured.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are—all wander the wilds." His voice was omens, quit weird to think this was all real.

"What's his right name is, I've never heard but around here. He's known as—strider." Frodo left the man to his business.

Aragorn was eyeing Frodo with a glint in his eyes, he was filled with good intent but the others didn't know that.

"**Idiot**" I could hear Lois yell at pippin. I tuned towards the bar, just in time to hit pippin in the back of the head. As I realized Frodo was no where to be seen.

"Where he go" the confused voice of Sam, with a mix of urgency exclaimed. I turned to see Lois hit pippin once more, before I came to his rescue (kind of) and back handed him myself before grabbing them both by the shoulder and leading them back towards the table.

"He was taken by strider" Lolita said, pointing up the flight of stairs. Sam went rushing up followed by merry and pippin, pippin armed with a candle holder with the candles lit. And merry with a stole.

The girls and mines weapons were more of daggers and bow, kind of thing. Not that we had anything to fear that is.

"Are you frightened" I could hear Aragorn's voice from the solid wood doors. We could hear Frodo's hushed "yes" and at that moment, Sam slammed into the door breaking it open.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you longshanks" was his threatening tone, fist raised. I could hear Lois mumble to Lolita "what does he think he's doing, the guys got a sword. You don't bring fist to a sword fight!"

"You have a stout heart the both of you, but that will not save you." He said, putting away his sword as I lowered my bow. And smacked Lois and Lolita in the back of there heads to get to lower there weapons. (Also Lois did the same to pippin, as Lolita back handed merry)

"You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo" Aragorn said, turning to look back at Frodo.

"There coming"

"That's right keeping us in suspense" Lois said with a shake of her head.

~so how you like? I would like to thank **FRANCE** (10 views) I'm glade I kept an **EYE** out. Also keep looking for other of my fan-fictions. **ON** that note I have a romy-xmen that **YOU **just got to read…well till next time, review, look up mere888.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I hope all my fans like this chapter! Review and look up my fellow author mere888! **I GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE**.

I sat up right, squashed between Lois and Lolita on each side. I never really cared for when they sleep, but looking at it like I am knows I can see a difference.

Lois has a more snorted kind of snore, and Lolita is a silent sleeper. Lolita is a cuddlier, and Lois is all over the place.

There cute, so at peace. I wish I could sleep to, but it seems as though the sandman fell asleep on me.

"Why don't you sleep" Aragorn stated, as he leaned up against the window leaning backwards towards the wall.

"It seems I cant, all of this—it's very strange."

"It may seem that way; I don't know your relationship with the ring barer. But its your decision to leave if that is what you wish"

I gave it a thought, if we follow through with this plan set out for us. We might get killed. We could always make a nice hut and live like that. But I was just kidding myself, they gone this far why not stick it out a little longer?

"I don't think my sisters would turn around now, nor would those two let us" I pointed towards where pippin and merry were sleeping, snoring away as they slept.

A horrible screech could be heard out side, the twins shot up. Lois falling towards the floor, while Lolita had a more graceful way of getting out of bed.

I crept up to the window strider or should I say Aragorn was looking out.

"They haven't found us yet" I heard Lois say, looking behind me I could see the girls throw there cloaks on. Then walking towards the sleeping merry and pippin they pushed them out of bed.

"Not yet." Aragorn said, answering Lois question. "but its certain that they might catch up."

"Well that's nice to know" Lois grumbled, making me scowled her. But Aragorn took no affiance just quietly chuckle.

"What are they" I turned, along with Aragorn as Lois and Lolita simultaneously rolled there eyes, as Frodo sat up straight in bed.

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the nazgul, ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they fell the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one." The tone of voice sent shivers down my back. "They will never stop hunting you."

"Alright all back to bed" I announced, making Lois and Lolita grumble.

"Get to bed you two" I said, flopping down back in the center.

"But we're not tired" they wined in unison, a vain latterly popped out across my forehead.

"file a complaint" I huffed, folding my hands behind my head, as I could hear so hobbits chuckle from the beds nearby.

"That means all of you" I spoke louder, making them hush and go to sleep—little as we got.

Horses are cute to look at—but riding them are another thing, or even standing to close to them scared me. Must be the height or maybe the way you stand behind them, you get kicked. Or you could easily be thrown off or trampled.

I never enjoyed the notion of "horses" Lois never cared much of them. And Lolita just enjoys them.

Forced to hold the reins for the time being was hard to handle, for a person like me. _Bill _which is the horse's name was being used as a pack mule. Leading him off the path dud to Aragorn's orders.

"Where are you taking us" Frodo asked, who was right ahead of me. Next to Lolita, who was trying to ignore merry but he was making that task difficult.

"Into the wild" was his reply.

"Oh, yes. Because we haven't had enough of that" came Lois sarcastic comment. Again I sent her a warning look, resisting the urge to laugh at her puckered face.

"How do we know this strider is a friend of Gandalf's" merry whispered over to us.

"We have no choice but to trust him"

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked, getting in on our little group.

"To rivendell master gamgee, the house of Elrond" came Aragorn's voice from up ahead.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! "Where going to see the elves" Sam turned to me in excitement.

"Are you from rivendell?" he then asked, and inwardly I cringed.

"n-no I'm not from rivendell; I never lived with any other elf's really. Just lois and Lolita" I said lamely.

Soon enough all of a sudden, merry and pippin stopped bill. And took down pots and pans, and different types of spices. I knew this, and I was going to be funny.

"Gentleman—giving an ah-hum, Aragorn corrected himself—and _ladies _we do not stop till night fall"

"What about breakfast" pippin asked, making Aragorn look taken aback.

"We've already had it" Aragorn said.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?"

Shaking his head Aragorn continued on ward.

"I don't think he knows of second breakfast pippin" merry said, looking at him. all of a sudden an apple came flying throw the air, landing in merry's hand which he offered to Lolita. Which she denied.

Then another one, it hit pippin smack dab in the center of his head. Lois instantly scooped it up, rubbed in to her cloak and took a bite.

"This was the great watchtower of amon sul. We shall rest here tonight" Aragorn said leading the way. As we came to a stop, we made a type of camp.

Opening his pack Aragorn pulled out short swords, and handed each of the other four hobbits one each. Turning to us he simply replied "seeing as your heavily armed, you will not need these"

"These are for you. Keep them close." He said, turning back to them. "I'm going to take a look around, stay here" then he was gone.

"Isn't this how a horror movie starts, leaving the kids alone?" Lolita sundered.

"How does he except us to know how to fight these?" merry complained.

"Don't worry boys, well protect you" Lois said, holding up her sleek dagger.

"Only the highly trained of course" Lolita said, crossing her dagger with Lois.

"Then that leaves you two out" I came to place my hand on top both there heads.

A certain time pasted, it was well off for a time. We spent time in silence, with me standing holding and releasing and gripping my bow. I was set on edge, the girls concentrated on ignoring or making comments to two certain hobbits—cough, cough, pippin and merry—then the screeching came, horrible screeching that of nails on chalk board.

Nazgul came flooding in, raiding us. "**RUN**" I yelled, raising my arrow and string. But they seemed to be stuck on pause.

"**RUN NOW**" I yelled, letting an arrow fly. You can't kill the things, but you could slow them down. Finally they got the idea, and off they ran.

They were all over the place, two began circling me. as I tried to fight them off, only ending up getting my sack of arrows pulled away from me. But no problem I used my bow as a baseball-bat.

A scream caught my attention, and instantly knew what happened. So doing a slide move (going under there legs) I made a break for it, managing for my sack.

Coming up to the top of the watchtower, the others were circled around Frodo. Him being stabbed must have been painful…what am I saying of course it was _painful. _

"Strider, help him strider" Sam yelled out in fear.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade" Aragorn held up such sword, it then turned to dust, which if anything else was really cool!

"Poison" Lois and Lolita said in sink. "Still hate that but letting it go"

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elves medicine" Aragorn lifted Frodo up gently and off we went.

"Hurry" I yelled behind me, as the others were behind.

"We are six days from rivendell." Sam yelled. He'll never make it"

"Hold on Frodo" our please of comfort were lost on his vacant ears.

"Gandalf" was the only thing Frodo had to say.

Reaching trollshaw, Frodo was completely out of it.

"Put him down, there hast to be something we can do for him" Lolita said, looking nervously down towards where Frodo was propped against a tree.

"Mr. Frodo" Sam asked rushing to his side. "He's going cold"

"Is he going to die?" what a stupid but logical question I thought, as I saw Lolita huddle over into merry. Although I don't think she realized it was him a not Lois.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith himself" Aragorn's words of wisdom came as a jolt of realization, this is real danger.

Suddenly Frodo cried out "there close" which only mean the guys in black were back.

"Sam do you know athlelase plant?" Aragorn asked, checking back and forth to Sam and Frodo.

"Athlelase?"

"Kingsfoil?"

"kingsfoil—that's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison, Hurry!" and off Sam went,

turning to me, Aragorn motioned for me to join Frodo's side.

"Stay here and look after him" he said, before rounding up the others. In search of kingsfoil.

"Come on Frodo, we need you. We need your help, not just for the ring. But for so much more" I whispered to him. And squeezed his hand, to add some body heat to his frozen form.

And for a moment there I thought all was lost. Well, till arwen came that is. God bless the love struck, human loving elf.

"I'm arwen, then she said something I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Frodo!" she suddenly yelled from my side now. He's fading!" and on the inside I was cursing that was banded in 17 countries, so that they never even heard of.

"Finally Aragorn returned, picked up Frodo and followed arwen. And if the situation wasn't so…enduring. I could have marveled at how beautiful she looked.

Then that elfish language I didn't know started but I got the idea of it.

"His going to be ok right?" Lois asked, as I turned to look down at her.

"Course he is, you know what's going to happen" I whispered that part.

"But we're here, things change" was her reply.

And I could see her logic…

~ok I didn't know if I should have stopped here or kept going, so I'm just stopping it there till the next chapter. Also next chapter adds…legolas! Which skylar pictures him a stuck up, air headed prince.

Also lois and Lolita are up to trouble…and of course skylar is there to save(or kill) them! Till then, **REVIEW, FOLLOW, Favorite, like, MERE888, FRANCE!. **


	6. Chapter 6

~a day like today, I thought of lord of the rings! So here's chapter 6! Lov3e you all, and I hope you look up mere888. Eye on you France, review!

"Its time we move along" came Aragorn's voice. He came to join us, making up our group. One hobbit less.

"So off we go then, we need to go after Mr. Frodo!" Sam said, urging us to get going to see our fallen friend.

"Frodo will be fine, so stop worrying so sound like a mother" came the twins in sink comment. And I couldn't agree with them more.

"w-well let's be off" Sam's ears began to turn pink at the tips as he turned away from us.

It took a lot of pit stops, a lot of complaining. A few rivers to cross, and a massive cramp to overcome but we made it.

"Rivendell" I could hear everyone whisper, even me. It was like something out of a fairytale…oh right.

It was basically a cliff face, which was placed right in front and in some places a water fall. Was a great castle of sorts; they were more houses scattered out and such. But seems to me like a castle so it's a castle. And I'm sticking with that, a castle.

"You're seeing this to right pippin?" Lois asked, looking over to her twin. Who absentmindedly nodded back?

"Now what do say to this pippin, think they have a feast waiting for us?" merry asked, slinging an arm over Lolita, who really didn't notice because she was so wrapped up in sightseeing.

"Possibly, who could say" was pippins reply, as he to slinked an arm over Lois shoulder (or tried that is) but she pinched him, and he drawback his arm. Rubbing the now sore skin.

"This friends, is the palace of rivendell" Aragorn said, opening a wide door to let us get the interior of the place, hearing the whistles of merry and pippin were only expected.

"Not bad place you have here, mister strider" merry dragging along a bewildered Lolita, who just realized that he was there. Came to walk beside him, as he led us around.

"My name is Aragorn, so please call me that if you will"

"All right Aragorn" Lolita giggled, seeing as he was always her favorite character.

The inside was just as magical…you get it! It was just so awesome! My jaw dropped all the way to my chest and of course I shut it quickly, not wanting to get caught looking like an idiot.

But I indent worry, my sisters and the other hobbits were just as star-struck.

"So where are we going to sleep!" Lois asked, giving a sarcastic yawn.

"The women sleep on the right just down that hall—he points towards a long hall way, off to the right—and the men sleep to the left" he said, nodding towards us girls to go on, and choose our rooms. And we do.

~time skip~

my eyes flutter open, the light from the sound of birds and the light shinning through the open windows. It was a beautiful room, a big lavender brown. With an angel decorating the head rest. Many art crafted window with white curtains flowing in the breeze.

A candle stick holder, with lit candles lining my vanity and caramel walls, gave me light to see by as I got up.

A side table was setup, with a teapot and an already pored cup of tea.

"Must have been arwen" I chuckled in my mind; we took to each other well. She doesn't mind the twins antics (even when they managed to tick off the guards and cooks already) she found them amusing.

I stood up from my bed, and looked at myself in the full-body mirror; I never got a good look at myself while on the road. (we did I even get a chance, running away from elves. Sleeping in the woods, helping stray hobbits that have great destinies. Fight shadow riders, and you know the rest) I looked through the wardrobe, there were many fine dresses. But I didn't dare choose them, arwen has done so much already.

So I settled for a long sleeved blue cloak type dress, with lacy blue ribbons tied around the stomach kind of like a corset. And ended in a bow with the end of the ribbons hanging down at the front.

The collar was pulled up, kind of like a business women would wear. The back was longer then the front, going all the way to heel. While the front only goes to the shin.

The bottom trim was also lined with lacy blue ribbons.

The cuffs were sliver, same with the collar but it was on the inside so when the collar was up. You couldn't really tell. I take a long bath first (seeing as elf's are very picky on there hygiene)

I slip it over my head, and remedy my bed head, putting in what I call "girl on fire" hairstyle. You know off of the hunger games. Simple, my shoes were to me a girl's best friend.

They basically looked like an autumn leaf. The heel was twisted like the end of the leaf; the lace ups were twined strings, which resembled vines. I was practicality drooling on them.

I quickly put them, and with a deep breath walked out. The hallway was long as normal and just getting in yesterday, with a quick word with arwen about clothes. And going to sleep right after, I was pretty lost.

"Where the heck am I going" I mutter to myself, turning around and around. Getting a headache from all the turns. Luckily the sound of mischief was in the air.

I followed the sound to a group of four, consisted of hobbits. To clarify merry, pippin, Lois and Lolita.

"Shhh here he comes" Lolita signaled, as I watched from the sideline. An angry looking guard came rushing by, not seeing the group of mischief's crouching down.

"Well seems like your all having fun" the group jumped at the sound of my raised voice, making them turn and face me.

"I ought to turn you all into Aragorn, or better yet Elrond himself. For such behavior, I—my rant was short lived, as I was rudely knocked over by a swarm of elf's, that did seem to pay attention to me as they kept walking.

Lois and Lolita instantly came to get me up, same with merry and pippin. Merry along with Lolita each lent me an arm, and the other two pushed me up from behind.

"Why those no good—**HEY BLONDIE'S—**turning around, the leader of the group. Who seemed shockingly familiar, and soon it would dawn on me I knew it would—**AND THE REST OF YOU CLICHÉ CLUB, YOU SHOULD NOW THAT KNOCKING OVER A LADY IS VERY RUDE**" Lois yelled at them, but to my sensitive ears it sounded like a cannon going off.

I could see some of the other elf's flinch away at her voice as well, but the man that was at the lead and knocked me over. Kept a straight face.

"I'm sorry but we must be going" the elf man said, giving a slight boa and turning to walk away. It wasn't much but I could accept that, but it seemed like it wasn't going to fly with Lois.

"**YOU CALL THAT AN APLOIGUE WHY YOU NO GOOD, DIRTY, BUMBLING AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. YOU SON OF A—**the man simply listened, as Lois rant was made known. I along with most of the others tried to stop her. But she was on a roll, so we let her at it.

"Are you quit done?" _**NO I AM NOT, YOU SHOULD LEARN SOME MANNERS YOU—** all of a sudden we were covered on all sides, elf's left and right. Lois didn't seem to notice and the rest of us just realized too late. As Lois kept up her—little chat—the leader of these elf's slowly walked up into the formed circle.

"**AND FURTHER MORE, WHAT IS WITH THOSE STUPIED BRAIDS DO YOU WANT TO BE MISTOKEN AS A GIRL?**" the man's face was growing more and more annoyed.

And our attempts to get Lois to keep quit were growing more and more desperate.

"Listen here child, I meant no harm" the man said the wrong thing, Lois eyes flashed red. Her fist clenched, her jaw set. The volcano was about to explode!

"**CHILD, WHAT CHILD I SEE NO CHILD. I AM A WOMAN; I AM A HOBBIT DO YOU KNOW WHAT A HOBBIT IS? YOU BRAID WEARING BLOND HAIRED FAG!**" lois fist was hard set, breath coming in pants. And looking back up at the face of the man/elf she was yelling at I instantly regretted ever doing so.

"I am legolas, prince of mirkwood. Son of thranduil king of mirkwood, I do not wish to be spoken I such a way, I'm sorry for troubling you so. Please I give my forgiveness"

"Oh, a prince. Well p.r.i.n.c.e anything for royalty I suppose, we are so grateful to be graced with your presence, let me boa to you your great" giving a sarcastic curtsey Lois, began to spurt of paltering remarks to legolas that made his irritation grow.

"Enough, we're leaving" he said, gesturing to the rest of them. As he surveyed the rest of us, his eyebrows knitted together as he got a good look at me and the twins.

"I have met you, haven't I?" he asked, looking closely at us.

"We wouldn't know someone that was such an as*" Lois hissed, as she crossed her arms.

"Lets go" legolas said, no tone of voice as he led his people away.

"Well that was a close call" Lolita said, as we watched the last of them leave around the corner.

"Well, you seemed to have it handled" pippin said, throwing an arm once again over Lois shoulders.

"I did, didn't I?" Lois grinned at him, only to realize his arm was around her, she instantly pushed him away.

"Well I think you were stupid, they almost realized who we are" Lolita chided her, wagging her finger back and forth.

"Should they have recognized us?" was my stupid question.

"Oh, does a certain explosion come to mind?" mine and Lois's face grew white.

"That was them" Lois seemed, like she was going to throw up.

"Yep, nice going there chief" Lolita gave a half-hearted solute.

"Now's not the time, Mr. Frodo Is going to have a meeting with the council" merry said, leading us onward. "Nothing can go wrong right?" how wrong I can be…

~time skip~

"Where are lois and Lolita" I whispered to pippin and merry as he to be pressed up towards the door, which leads to where they were having a meeting of the ring.

"I don't know—**haven't seen them since lunch**—came here first accentually—**must have gotten lost**—really did seem like they knew where they were going though?" they finished each others sentences.

For most of that I got that lois and Lolita came up here after lunch, but is no where to be seen. A sickening thought came to mind. Then rag filled me, I stood straight as I pushed open the doors.

"**LOIS, LOLIT, I"M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO**" I screeched, and I shrunk back a little bit as the whole counsel looked at me. The old man named Gandalf (I inwardly jumped for joy he was my favorite in the book)

"May I ask my dear, what brings you here" his eyes sparkled with hobbit mischief, he was a good old man, and I instantly liked him.

"Well yes, I'm looking for two hobbits. Female there really—my words were silenced as the dwarf named gimli, pulled out two all to well known hobbits. By the collars of the shirts.

"So these two are yours?" Gandalf asked, a sparkle still burning in his eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately" I said, taking each in one hand. As I sat them down for a stern talking to. And the others seemed to be amused except for some.

"So Frodo will take the ring" Gandalf said, making others stand up as well.

"You shall have my sword" Aragorn pledged, to the alliance.

"You shall have my bow" legolas said, stepping up for the challenge.

"You shall have my axe, I'm not going to leave my fate in the hands of an elf" gimli said, and I felt really insulated.

"And my horn/sword" boromir said, taking up the task as well, of course so does Gandalf seeing as he's the guide, and the only one who seems to know where there going.

"And us, to keep you out of danger" Lois and Lolita said, running up to the group leaving me dumb founded.

I turned it over in my mind for a moment, but It soon passed when the doors swung open to revel the rest of them, Sam, pippin, and merry came running.

"You can't leave us behind" is what they said.

"You can't be series, I mean this I just—the look that the hobbits and Frodo killed me. And they wore me down.

"Fine, you need someone to keep there eyes on this lot" I say coming to stand between Aragorn and Lois.

"Excellent, now where we going?" pippin asked, the girls and I gave a sigh knowing this is going to be a long journey. And I mean a long one.

~how you like? My next chapter will be out soon, after I get chapter 7 up for faded memory! Review, follow, fav, look up mere888. oh almost forgot " .you Feance)


End file.
